


Six Servings A Day

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt ‘bananas’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Servings A Day

“Bananas.” Quatre smiled wanly at the innocuous looking fruit lying on his lunch tray. “Why did the cooks think that serving bananas would be a good idea?”

“They are high in potassium and contain both vitamin C and B6. We currently have two training classes in addition to yearly physical fitness testing.” Wufei efficiently cracked the stem to split the peel down the side before taking a bite. “Nutritionally it was a sound decision.”

“Nutritionally, yes, but consider the people who are eating them.” Quatre gestured to the closest table where Duo was attempting to deep throat his banana whole while leering pointedly at Heero who was seated across from him. Heero was pretending to disapprove and was clearly reprimanding his partner, but at the same time there was a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Turning to the side, Quatre pointed out Hilde and Noin who had their heads close together and giggling like high school girls. They were clearly making measurement marks on the fruit and from what they could see Hilde’s current boyfriend was somewhat lacking in the yellow fruit department. Judging from Noin’s blush and matching smirk, Zechs would more than pass the standard for ripeness.

Wufei had to shift in his seat to see the back of the room where Zechs was demonstrating for Sally the proper way to parry an attack using his banana as a substitute fencing foil. It was clear from the bruising and the manner in which Sally’s was leaning to the side that she was failing at the lesson as well as rendering part of her lunch inedible.

On their other side Une flashed a rare smile at her foster daughter. Mariemaia had turned both of their bananas into fangs, mimicking either a vampire or a walrus. Regardless of the species in question the fanganas were wrecking havoc with the girl’s ability to finish off her milk, much to Une’s amusement.

Wufei quickly swallowed what was left of his fruit and put the peel carefully on this tray as if to separate himself from the rest of the group. He sighed and shook his head. “I should be surprised and yet I’m not. I won’t even dignify this childish behavior by addressing it. Someone, most likely Maxwell, would turn it all into a joke if I did.”

“I know.” Quatre nodded, his face the picture of bemused innocence. “It’s disturbing.”

Wufei snorted, not quite taken in by his friend. Without a word he stood, picked up his tray and turned his back to place it on a nearby rack. “We can hope that some day they will grow up.”

“Yes, we can.” With a quick look around the cafeteria Quatre slid his banana into the pocket of his jacket. Just because Trowa had missed lunch didn’t mean that he should have to miss out on all the fun.


End file.
